It is known to provide a rubber-tired mass transit vehicle which is controlled to self-steer along a guideway track or roadway having spaced track surfaces and a central restraining I-shaped guide beam, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,180 of E. O. Mueller and 3,672,308 of W. R. Segar. The vehicle includes a plurality of guide wheels coupled with each support wheel axle mechanism and engaging the vehicle to the guide beam. The support wheel axles and the vehicle are in this way steered to follow the vehicle roadway.
It is also known to provide a section of the guide beam which is pivoted to switch selectively between a first roadway and a second roadway as desired to switch a mass transit vehicle to one of those first and second roadways as disclosed in copending patent application Ser. No. 638,001 filed Dec. 5, 1975 by W. R. Segar and entitled Pivotal Guide Beam Switch For A Transportation System and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.